Vehicles such as a police vehicle or an emergency response vehicle are often used in situations where an occupant of the vehicle has to bailout of the vehicle in a hurry. For example, a police vehicle may be used by a police officer in a high-speed chase that may end with the police officer bailing out of the police vehicle. In at least some cases, the police officer may have no time to turn off the engine, secure the contents of the police vehicle, and take the car keys when leaving the police vehicle. The police vehicle and contents inside are therefore vulnerable at this time to stealing, vandalizing, or misuse.
As another example, a fireman may drive a fire truck to a building that is on fire and bail out of the fire truck upon reaching the building. The fireman may have no time to protect the contents of the fire truck when entering the burning building to save people. The fireman may also leave the engine of the fire truck running so as to permit operation of various pieces of equipment for battling the fire. The fire truck and contents inside are vulnerable at this time to stealing, vandalizing, or misuse.
It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods for automatically detecting an impending bailout from a vehicle such as a police truck or an emergency response vehicle and to safeguard the vehicle and its contents when the driver of the vehicle has bailed out.